


Crónicas de una eternidad compartida

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: Les ha tocado vagar en este mundo mucho mas de lo que les gustaría.Pero todo tiene su inicio y su final, lo que da el sabor a la vida son los intermedios y ellos tienen mucho que contar y recordar....La vida de La vieja guardia (principalmente Nicky y Joe) contada en tres partes, diferentes tiempos y diferentes perspectivas.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Enemigos de ejércitos diferentes

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho gusto. 
> 
> No se que tantas historias de La vieja guardia hay en español (sinceramente no he encontrado ninguna) y sumándole que estoy actualmente obsesionada con la película y la historia es que me anime a escribir algo.  
> No he escrito y mucho menos publicado algo desde hace tres años, así que no sean tan duros conmigo y espero que lo disfruten. No soy historiadora, así que cualquier inexactitud disculpen. Hice mi investigación pero aun así se me pudieron pasar algunos detalles.
> 
> La historia se divide en tres partes, las siguientes las publicare en la siguiente semana y espero hacer la traducción al ingles para el fin de semana.
> 
> Sin mas que agregar, disfruten.

La vida llega lenta, se mueve despacio hacia adelante y si tienes mala suerte se mueve en círculos, es cruel con las personas que tienen sueños y se burla de cualquiera con las cosas que no podemos cambiar; la única esperanza que tienen los vivos es que las muerte es más benévola, ella llega rápido y en ocasiones agresiva, muchas veces no es limpia pero siempre es certera. La muerte no te deja vagando por el mundo por más tiempo innecesario cuando te ha reclamado, solo te lleva…o así es como debería haber sido.

La pelea por Tierra Santa había sido brutal, sangrienta y larga para todos aquellos que habían tenido el infortunio de pelear en ella. Pero era un mandato de Dios, recuperar las tierras que les habían arrebatado tanto tiempo atrás, tierra sagrada e importante para su religión, para su gente. Eso era lo que Dios pedía de ellos, pedía muerte a los ladrones y victoria en forma de tierra. Eso se repetía cada día, cada momento y era por lo que rezaba Nicolo esa mañana mientras se preparaba para dejar el campamento que le había visto solo unas pocas horas desde que había llegado a Jerusalén.

La mañana le había llegado muy rápida, sin prácticamente nada de sueño en su cuerpo se inclino en el lugar que tenía cerca de la fogata y rezo con la frente apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada, una espada virgen, limpia y sin usar pero que estaría bañada de sangre musulmana para el final del día. Sin poderlo evitar Nicolo piensa en lo afortunado que fue al no tener que haber asistido desde el principio del conflicto, el cómo su llegada al campo de batalla se retraso al menos tres años y esperaba que no durara mucho más, pero con una guerra era difícil de saber. Rezo un poco más, rezo por su familia que había dejado en casa, rezo por las vidas de sus compañeros y rezo por qué ese día no encontrara la muerte. Estaba absorto en sus plegarias cuando el líder de su grupo los llamo a despertar y a preparase, a ponerse listos para la batalla a la que irían como fuerza de respaldo por aquellos que ya se encontraban en ella.

La pelea es tal cual la había imaginado y peor, era una imagen inhumana y lamentable de lo que el odio podía ocasionar, pero no era odio sino justicia por los crimines que habían cometido en contra de ellos. Nicolo alzo por milésima ocasión su espada y corto el cuello de un soldado cualquiera, se dio la vuelta y encajo la hoja plateada hasta la empuñadura en otro cuerpo desconocido. No había tenido momento para respirar desde que habían llegado al lugar que había visto ya tanta sangre derramada y que apestaba a podrido gracias a los hombres caídos y que no habían podido ser levantados con honor. Nicolo camino un poco mas y encontró a alguien de su grupo tirado en el barro, alzando una mano ensangrentada pidiendo por una ayuda que no bastaría para curar el corte profundo que tenía en el pecho. Esto no evito que Nicolo se arrodillara a su lado y le tomara la mano sin importarle que le manchara la piel blanca, había demasiada suciedad en su persona como para importarle en este pequeño detalle. Le sujeto con fuerza y le calmo en sus últimos momentos, rezo por él, porque encontrara un mejor lugar y le vio perder la luz de sus ojos, un profundo vacio se instalo en su estomago y por primera vez desde que supo que iría a la guerra se pregunto si todo lo que estaba pasando valía la pena. No pudo seguir con sus cuestionamientos gracias a que una hoja curveada y manchada con sangre ajena le paso rozando la cara y si no hubiera sido por sus rápidos reflejos le hubiera deformado el rostro.

Se puso de pie de golpe y empuño una vez más en alto su espada, listo para recibir el siguiente golpe del hombre que se había parado en frente de él. No esperaba encontrar a nadie por ahí, la batalla se había movido unos metros más adelante después de su llegada y el retroceso del enemigo, ahora solo se encontraba lidiando con los rezagados.

El hombre no llevaba la protección de su cabeza, como todos los otros que ya había matado, por lo que pudo ver su rostro a la perfección, sus ojos combinaban con su cabello rizado, eran completamente negros pero alcanzaba a ver reflejados en ellos la luz del atardecer que estaba por caerles encima. Nicolo arremete contra él como sus instintos le dicen, el hombre le repele con un fuerte empuje con su cimitarra y empiezan una danza que marcaba el ritmo con cada golpe de los metales, pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que son buenos, están al nivel del otro y si no cambiaban la estrategia el perdedor seria quien se agotara primero. Utilizando la geografía del lugar Nicolo se subió a una roca y le pateo en el pecho desde su posición, logro que el hombre de ojos negros retrocediera aturdido y Nicolo aprovecho para encajar su espada en el medio de su pecho, lo más fuerte que pudo, ese movimiento le obligo a bajarse de la piedra donde estaba por lo que perdió la ventaja del terreno. Se inclino contra el hombre y pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor por la perforación en su carne y la resignación cuando la muerte le fue clara, vio miedo y este le congelo la sangre, que diferente era ver la muerte a los ojos cuando eras tú el que la llevaba. Cuando iba a empujar el cuerpo sin vida del hombre de ojos negros se dio cuenta de que se había adelantado a los hechos, el dolor que sintió en el costado de su garganta fue tan fuerte que no sintió nada mas hasta que estaba caído en el barro, atrapado entre el hombre al que acababa de matar y la roca en la que se había apoyado para eso. Sintió como la sangre brotaba sin freno por su garganta y solo atino a sacar de ahí una fina cuchilla, pequeña y delicada, que le había encajado el otro en sus últimos momentos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sintiendo como la vida se les escapaba del cuerpo y lo último que vieron antes de la oscuridad total de la muerte fueron los ojos de su asesino.

Esos ojos, sus ojos, tan claros, tan verdes, tan extraños y a la vez tan reconfortantes. La imagen de una cara blanca, con unos ojos impresionantes y el cabello largo enmarcando unos rasgos delicados que podían ser vistos a metros de distancia fue la última y la primera imagen que Yusuf tuvo cuando la conciencia regreso a él como si de un golpe en el pecho se tratase. Tosió, se quejo y se sujeto su parte media donde le dolía la imaginaria herida, porque cuando se descubrió el pecho no había nada donde antes había una hoja recta enterrada. No había arma, no había abertura y no había cicatriz, limpia como al inicio del día. Se busco más heridas, las que había sentido que había recibido pero que no había tenido tiempo de tratar durante la batalla y no encontró nada en su cuerpo. Busco con la mirada a su alrededor, había muchos de sus hermanos caídos rodeándole, demasiados cuerpos pero ninguno con el uniforme de sus contrincantes. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre al que había apuñalado en el cuello para darle muerte tampoco estaba, llevado por los suyos para darle sepultura seguramente.

Sin comprender todavía que era lo que le paso Yusuf se puso de pie y empezó su camino cuidadoso hacia su campamento para ver qué era lo que había acontecido con la guerra. Atravesó el campo de batalla y se percato que los cristianos los habían repelido demasiado del territorio que había sido de ellos tan solo un día antes por lo que tuvo que arreglárselas para pasar a través de los hombres blancos y llegar a salvo a su destino. Una vez ahí los pocos que lo vieron le dieron rápidamente órdenes de buscar comida, un poco de descanso y que se prepara para seguir con su trabajo. Prefiriendo centrarse en esas órdenes tan mundanas y conocidas para él, que ponerse a pensar en lo que sea que haya sido lo que paso hace unas horas, es que obedeció y fue a dormir sin importarle nada más.

En sus sueños fue cuando lo volvió a ver, al hombre que había matado, el que lo había matado. Pero no lo veía como antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, no, tenia luz en su mirada, precaución en su andar y determinación en sus movimientos. Las primeras noches creyó que era la culpa, la culpa del acecino que todavía le pesaba en los huesos después de casi dos años de batalla, ya que al final de cuentas Yusuf era solamente un artista y un comerciante de vuelta en su hogar, el era bueno matando pero no era algo que había elegido como medio de vida sino hasta cuando le habían dicho que su dios no quería que esos hombres se quedaran con su territorio.

La primera semana después de su muerte, porque sin darse cuenta acepto el hecho de que había muerto, continuaron los sueños, veía al hombre pelear, en posiciones y con movimientos que podía jurar nunca lo había visto antes, también empezó a tener sueños de una mujer, una bella mujer de ojos claros (no tan impresionantes como los del hombre) que parecía preocupada cada vez que soñaba con ella. Esas veces se sentía desconcertado, pero pensó que solo era el agotamiento de la batalla por lo que no les dedico un segundo pensamiento.

No como el que le dedico a los otros sueños.

¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Verdes? No, grises. ¿O son azules? Se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, a veces mientras peleaba y mataba de manera mecánica que su cabeza podía estar plagada de ese impresionante color y figura y seguir siendo letal en batalla, muchas veces pensaba en él antes de dormir y casi siempre después de despertar. Y solo quería que se fueran de su cabeza.

Pero sus plegarias fueron deliberadamente ignoradas durante una semana más y cuando otra vez en el campo de batalla se encontró con la silueta del hombre encapuchado. Solo podía ver su parte trasera, peleando contra otro de sus hermanos pero la forma de su espalda, como balanceaba su espada y su forma de pelear le dijeron que era él, indudablemente, era con quien había estado soñando y aquel al que había matado casi dos semanas antes. Avanzo contra el cuerpo cuando vio que con quien peleaba había caído muerto y le ataco por la espalda, no lo más honorable, pero su sed de darle una vez más muerte no le dejo pensar en su honor. Le hizo una herida del tamaño de su larga espalda, lo vio caer al suelo y se agacho a darle la vuelta para terminar de confirmar que era él.

A pesar de saberlo, de sentirlo en su pecho, el ver esos impactantes ojos una vez más en vivo y a todo color le dejaron sin aire. Sus sueños no le habían hecho justicia.

Un dolor punzante en su pie lo hizo retroceder, le había encajado su propio cuchillo, el que Yusuf le había clavado en el cuello. Cuando cayó de rodillas por el dolor fue cuando el otro hombre lo reconoció. Abriendo los ojos hasta que parecía que estaban por salírsele de sus cuencas se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos para atrás.

-Come è possibile? – le escucho decir en su idioma incomprensible para Yusuf. Eso le irrito y con su cimitarra, aun bien sujeta en su mano, se levanto y de un movimiento le rajo la garganta de un lado al otro cortando de tajo una frase que el hombre estaba a punto de decir. Sus ojos sorprendidos se quedaron con él hasta que le volvió a ver caer muerto.

Tal vez había sobrevivido una, pero seguramente no lo haría una segunda vez.

Le dolía la garganta cuando había despertado, le dolía mucho y estuvo sin hablar por unas horas por miedo a que se le volviera a abrir una herida que era inexistente para cualquier otro. Estaba muy enojado, mucho, Nicolo solo había pretendido hablar con el hombre de ojos negros, dialogar o saber que era lo que había pasado y porque seguía con vida así como el mismo Nicolo lo estaba. Había intentado decirle que lo había visto en sus sueños pero antes de tener la oportunidad el otro hombre le había cortado la garganta sin dejarle decir nada más, y estaba muy enojado por eso.

Se sentó tranquilamente alrededor de una de las fogatas que habían preparado en su campamento y rezo por entendimiento y tranquilidad, pero no le beneficio en nada porque su enojo no había disminuido en todo el tiempo que se encomendó a su dios. Hasta que fue interrumpido por uno de los generales que le ordenaban ir a la campaña de curación a que le trataran las heridas. Le hubiera gustado reírse en la cara del otro hombre pero sabía que eso no sería bien visto, así que solo se levanto de su lugar y camino con rumbo hacia donde le habían mandado pero cambio su trayectoria cuando estuvo cerca del lugar. No necesitaba que le vieran extraño, o que le aprisionaran por su extraño milagro. Un milagro que no había pedido.

No, no dejaría que lo apartaran del campo de batalla, no ahora que lo único en su mente era encontrar al hombre de cabello y ojos negros para hacerlo pagar por el dolor de garganta insoportable que le había dado.

Tuvo suerte que la siguiente vez que lo vio no habían pasado ni tres días. Cuando lo vio al otro, el que seguía apareciendo en sus sueños cada noche, no lo dudo y se lo llevo por delante clavándole su espada en el estomago. Algo detrás de su cabeza le decía que eso no lo mataría, no, pero le había dado el gusto de verlo morir otra vez después de lo que le había hecho. No contaba que esta vez la herida no tomaría un rato en curarse en su totalidad ya que el hombre se levanto casi al instante con un claro dolor en su estomago y escupiendo un chorro de sangre de la boca. Nicolo no bajo su guardia, no como la vez anterior y espero a que el otro se recompusiera lo suficiente como para que le escuchara hablar claramente después de tantos quejidos de dolor.

-Quello è stato per l'ultima volta – le dice. Puede ver la irritación y el dolor en los ojos negros que al igual que el día que lo conoció reflejan el cielo que esta sobre sus cabezas, esta vez una noche estrellada y una luna que lo iluminaba todo - Dimmi se capisci qualcosa di ciò che sta accadendo?

\- La 'afham ma taquluh – le responde y se da cuenta que así como no lo entiende el otro hombre tampoco lo hace. Nicolo levanta una mano, la que no tiene su espada bien sujeta como para contrarrestar un ataque, y le muestra la palma en señal, espera que sea universal, de paz. El hombre se da por entendido y solo asiente una vez dándole la razón de que estaría en paz.

No pueden conversar, solo se miran a los ojos y se dicen con la mirada que sea lo que sean son la misma cosa, no morirían por mucho que ambos intentaran matar al otro. Nicolo con esto en mente no se siente tan abandonado como cuando despertó en su campamento hace casi tres semanas antes, después de su primera muerte Siente que la parte que había desaparecido de su pecho se volvía a rellenar bajo la mirada desconfiada del otro hombre…a quien debería dejar de llamar “el hombre de ojos negros”, demasiado poético para su gusto, y cada vez que pensaba en él con esas palabras le revoloteaba el estomago.

Nicolo se apunto con un dedo al pecho, dispuesto a hacerse entender pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando un grito de batalla, del lado del otro, se escucho a lo lejos. Pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de quien tenía en frente y como sin pretenderlo se movió un par de pasos para quedar frente al lugar de donde provenía el grito dejando a Nicolo a su espalda. Cuando creyó que podía estar defendiéndolo de lo que venía el hombre de tez más oscura le grito a la cara algo que no pudo descifrar y alzo una vez más su cimitarra cortándole la mano que tenia levantada desde antes. Nicolo respondió al instante alzando su espada y lanzándose hacia atrás, dispuesto a correr hacia donde sabia que podían estar los suyos. 

No volteo para atrás mientras huía del lugar. No sabía que había sido eso pero estaba determinado a averiguarlo más pronto que tarde.

El idiota de ojos claros había corrido justo al lugar donde le había dicho que no fuera. Le había dicho que fuera a las montañas que se veían a lo lejos, donde podría refugiarse hasta que él se librara de su ejército y fuera a buscarlo…pero no, no le entendió y se dirigió directamente hacia su campamento.

Era comprensible que no le entendiera debido a los idiomas, y que no confiara en el después de que le había herido otra vez durante sus gritos, pero eso solo le frustraba mas. No es que lo quisiera con vida, pero definitivamente lo que sea que le estaba pasando les sucedía a ambos y si querían respuestas siempre era más fácil conseguirlas con ayuda. Se interno en su campamento por lo que sabía solo sería poco tiempo, no permanecería mas ahí en espera de que empezaran a preguntarse como era que había sobrevivido a mas de una herida mortal. Yusuf no era un hombre de paciencia por lo que en menos de un día tenia listas las cosas como para abandonar el lugar, dos cambios de ropa, dejando la armadura de lado, comida y agua por lo que esperaba fuera una semana y un par de armas pequeñas en caso de ser necesarias.

Espero a que la siguiente batalla iniciara para moverse en dirección hacia donde se alzaban unas montañas en medio del amplio desierto, esperaba encontrar refugio antes de ir a buscar al otro hombre para poder terminar con esto. Corrió lejos, una noche y un día, calurosos como todos en los últimos años, pero solo que esta vez no sentía que fuera a matarle. Tuvo una inesperada y preocupante curiosidad de dejarse matar de sed, ver cuántos días podía sobrevivir.

Solo le tomo el resto del día llegar a las montañas y descubrir que su dios le sonreía al encontrar una cueva decente donde asentarse hasta que descubriera que era lo que iba a hacer. Dejo que pasara resto del día y la noche le llego junto con una nueva ola de sueños de caras desconocidas y una que ya le parecía tan familiar.

Vio a dos mujeres, una era blanca y alta, la otra era un poco más pequeña y sus rasgos eran completamente diferentes. No sabía quiénes eran, y había dejado de pensar que eran producto de su imaginación, si la cara del hombre de ojos claros le acosaba constantemente supuso que ellas también serian reales, que estaban en alguna parte del mundo y algo le decía que iban a encontrase tarde o temprano.

Por primera vez pudo dormir en los dos años que tenía en la guerra , había encontrado un lugar liso en el suelo donde estirar una manta y se había dedicado a recobrar fuerza, el único impedimento que había tenido en eso eran los cada vez mas vividos sueños que había tenido acerca del otro. Si al principio solo había visto su mirada y después lo había visto pelear, ahora casi lo podía sentir. Como si algo extraño los estuviera conectando, como con las otras mujeres pero de forma más potente. Y todo eso lo odiaba, odiaba sentir empatía por su enemigo y odiaba que llevara dos días esperando que el otro apareciera como si hubieran acordado que se verían ahí, como si fueran a escapar juntos de una guerra que los estaba enfrentando.

Paso una noche más en completo descanso antes de que el hombre italiano irrumpiera en su cueva.

Algo había cambiado, algo le obligaba a irse. Así que después de cinco días de la última vez que se vieron emprendió el camino hacia ningún lado, siguiendo solo su instinto se metió en el desierto porque algo le decía que meterse en el campamento enemigo para buscarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Siguió por dos días seguidos, aun con sueños que lo atormentaban durante las noches hasta que vio fuego danzando en la oscuridad de una cueva en las montañas, siguiendo lo mismo que lo había llevado hasta ahí fue que lo encontró.

Estaba sentado, tranquilo y con la guardia baja hasta que lo vio. Ambos tomaron sus armas con fuerza, esperando el movimiento del otro pero sin llegar a nada. El hombre de ojos negros alzo la mano con la palma hacia afuera, en una clara copia de su movimiento de paz que utilizo Nicolo días antes. Estaban en paz.

Nicolo entro en la cueva y se sentó justamente en frente del otro, no hablaron por esa noche solo se veían el uno al otro, preguntándose cómo era posible que siguieran ahí. El cansancio del italiano empezó a pesarle en el cuerpo por lo que no tardo en caer dormido, tuvo una noche sin sueños y agradeció a Dios por eso.

Aunque no estuvo tan agradecido cuando al despertar se encontró recargado en un charco de sangre, su sangre, y una roca del tamaño de su puño con la evidencia de lo que había hecho el otro hombre en la noche. Se sentó en su lugar, viendo como el de pelo negro y rizado comía tranquilamente lo que sea que había sacado de su morral y se le quedaba viendo atentamente mientras Nicolo tomaba conciencia de lo que había sucedido. Se paso una mano por el costado derecho de su cabeza y la pegajosa sangre le mancho la piel. Un asesinato mientras dormía, muy inteligente.

Nicolo se rio un poco ante el pensamiento de que haber sido asesinado mientras dormía le había permitido tener una noche reparadora de descanso, y así es como fue a decirle al otro cuando lo vio sonreír de igual forma, solo que más discreto y pretendiendo que no lo hacía. Le causaba gracia su muerte, esperaba que lo hiciera de igual manera cuando Nicolo le devolviera el favor.

\- Yjb 'an nadhhab , sayantahi altaeam qrybana – le dijo el de cabello negro mientras seguía ocultando una sonrisa detrás de un bocado de comida. Nicolo no le entendió, como era de esperarse pero sintió que estaba asociado a algo de la comida porque justo después el hombre le tendió lo que sea que estaba comiendo, y que aun estaba en el fuego calentándose. Pero Nicolo no era tonto, y posiblemente era muy desconfiado así que le dijo que no con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer algo de lo que el mismo tenia, no quería morir por envenenamiento a tan solo segundos de haber revivido después de un golpe en la cabeza. El otro solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos más hasta que ambos se hubieran saciado de alimentos, las personas siempre eran más razonables sin hambre y fue cuando Nicolo volvió a intentar dialogar con el otro como la vez anterior.

\- Come ti chiami? – le preguntó, el otro solo volvió a negar con la cabeza y frunció el seño. Se podía molestar con facilidad, un dato que Nicolo guardaría para después. Como vio que hablando no tendrían resultados fue que cambio su estrategia. Se apunto con el dedo índice hacia el pecho, señalándose y pronunciando su nombre – Nicolo di Genova.

Pudo ver entendimiento en los ojos del otro cuando le apunto ahora a él.

-Yusuf Al-Kaysani – le dijo. Nicolo tarto de repetirlo pero la ultima parte se aglomeraba en su lengua haciendo que sonara nada parecido a como el otro lo había pronunciado pero al parecer lo suficientemente gracioso como para hacerlo reír. También se reía con facilidad, otro dato más a su lista – Yusuf.

-Yusuf – repitió Nicolo y el otro le asintió con una media sonrisa en su boca. Eso había salido mejor de que lo podía haber predicho.

-Nicolo – le dijo como contestación y le tendió una mano a través del espacio que los separaba. Al fin tenían nombres para la persona que habían matado más de dos veces en los últimos días.

Todo a partir de ahí fue incierto para ambos hombres. Descansaron el resto de ese día antes de que se pusieran en marcha una vez más, Yusuf a la cabeza ya que Nicolo no tenía idea de la geografía del lugar y esperando que su caminata a través del desierto les llevara rápidamente a una pequeña villa donde conseguir más comida.

Vagaron por días, comiendo lo que ambos traían en sus bolsas y jugando un juego implícito en su actuar.

Nicolo había encontrado una serpiente venenosa cerca de donde dormían una noche, la había puesto en el pecho de Yusuf y había dejado que la pequeña rastrera hiciera lo suyo mordiendo al otro. El veneno había matado al musulmán en unos pocos minutos, los mismos que le habían tomado regresar a la vida y arrojado a la serpiente lejos de él. Esa noche Nicolo no durmió tranquilo esperando lo que Yusuf podría hacerle.

No fue hasta días después que la ocasión se le presento en forma de veneno en su comida. Estaban quedándose en una posada en el pueblo que habían encontrado después de haber caminado tanto tiempo. Nicolo había bajado la guardia maravillado con las construcciones de piedra y arena, con los colores vivos de las telas y especias del mercado donde habían conseguido provisiones y estaba tan concentrado en el sol que se hundía en las dunas de arena, marcando el final de otro día que no se dio cuenta del sabor amargo que tenia la comida que Yusuf le puso en las manos. Despertó casi media hora después, con el estomago revuelto y el sabor del veneno en la boca, solo atino a beber un gran trago de agua ante la mirada divertida del otro hombre que no se había movido de su lugar en ese tiempo.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que los venenos que eran ingeridos, y las posibles heridas internas o más grandes, tardaban más tiempo en sanar que si le cortabas le garganta o te quemabas.

Como se enterarían semanas después, cuando habían salvado a una familia, solo madre y sus hijos ya que el padre estaba peleando aun en la guerra, cuando se percataron que su casa se había incendiado. En ese momento, y como siempre pasaba que tenían la fortuna de encontrar alguna villa en su camino para salir del continente, Nicolo se estaba escondiendo en la posada que podían conseguir. Desde la ventana vio el humo y el fuego a unas casas a la distancia y su siempre benévolo corazón le impulso a seguir el desastre y ver qué podía hacer sin importarle que le descubrieran en terreno enemigo.

Cuando Yusuf lo encontró, minutos después de que había llegado a la habitación y no lo había visto en la habitación, Nicolo tenía la piel en carne viva en cada lugar donde el fuego le había tocado directamente. Tenía la cara negra y el cuerpo hirviendo, sin pensarlo mucho le ayudo a recostarse en la manta que le servía al italiano como cama y corrió por un poco de agua para limpiarle el rostro y las heridas. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se dio cuenta que solo el cansancio y las cenizas eran el único recuerdo de lo que había pasado; las llagas estaban curadas y la piel abierta había vuelto a cerrar. La respiración de Nicolo aun era errática y trabajosa, pero estaba seguro que era más por la sensación del humo aun en sus pulmones que por un verdadero riesgo.

Le ayudo a sentarse en su lugar para que pudiera respirar un poco mejor y le paso una mano consoladora en su espalda manchada, pudo sentir su piel cada vez más fría a través de los agujeros que tenía su túnica quemada.

-Bene..bene – le repitió en un muy pobre italiano mientras trataba de calmarlo. Nicolo se dio cuenta de esto y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

La hilera de dientes blancos resaltaba en el negro que le cubría la cara, y sus ojos claros se vean más luminosos que antes. Esto inquieto a Yusuf que se aparto de golpe del otro y le tendió un trapo para que se limpiara. Nicolo le agradeció silenciosamente y le vio abandonar la habitación como si estuviera molesto. No entendía que había hecho, por lo que prefirió centrase en limpiar la ceniza de su cuerpo y conseguir ropa que no estuviera hecha jirones.

Yusuf no regreso esa noche, solo apareció en la mañana siguiente diciéndole en su idioma y con ademanes de su mano que debían irse. Resultaba que estaban buscando al salvador de la mujer y sus dos hijos para darle sus respetos, cosa que no pasaría si se enteraban que era uno de sus enemigos.

Se mantuvieron en movimiento por meses, en un ir y venir de muertes cada vez más inteligentes, aunque algunas venían desde lo más profundo del odio aprendido a lo largo de los años. Siguieron su camino para abandonar el continente esperando encontrar el mar al norte que los llevaría mas lejos de lo que estaban y en terrenos más benévolos para seguir viajando.

Debido a lo desesperante que era para ambos la falta de comunicación fue que ambos habían empezado a aprender el idioma del otro, por lo que sus noches terminaban siempre en largas sesiones de idiomas que les llevaban cada vez un poco más a comprenderse mejor. Yusuf estaba siendo rápido aprendiendo el italiano, lo aprendía con la facilidad que a Nicolo le costaba aprender el árabe, pero ninguno de los dos se había rendido en tratar de darse a entender. Porque se dieron cuenta que estar acompañados pero en silencio era mas insoportable que estar completamente solo.

Con ese entendimiento explicito vino uno más silencioso, había muchas miradas que sin confirmación verbal los dos sabían lo que estaban diciendo. Muchas ocasiones en las que solo con pensar en algo, en que estaba buscando su bolsa de agua o estaba por prender el fuego de su fogata, el otro ya tenía las cosas listas como si no necesitaran decirlo en voz alta. Esto hacia las cosas más fáciles, pero también las hacía cada vez más extrañas para ellos.

Nicolo nunca había llegado a tener tanta familiaridad con nadie, por mucho que ya llevara conociéndolo casi un año y se habían matado y ayudado muchas veces en el camino. Tampoco había hecho de nadie antes una lista mental de cosas importantes y relevantes de la persona: como se enojaba con facilidad, como se reía con fuerza y ruidosamente cuando algo le parecía gracioso, como se despertaba el mínimo movimiento y sonido, como comía y mezclaba muchas especias en su comida…no, nunca lo había hecho por nadie antes y eso le dejaba un gran peso en su cabeza y un vacio en su pecho que quería llenar rápido.

Agradecía a Dios que ya solo tenía que soportar eso durante el día, ya que los sueños acerca del otro habían terminado de acosarle justamente la noche que se encontraron y emprendieron su viaje a ningún lado juntos. Los sueños de las dos mujeres seguían siendo constantes pero había decidió que los ignoraría a favor de su propia salud mental.

-Traje de comer – la voz de Yusuf le dijo desde su espalda mientras le tendía un cuenco lleno de comida, la posadera de esa noche se había ofrecido a darles de comer y asilo esa noche a cambio de un poco trabajo duro de ambos hombres.

-Gracias – le contesto el italiano sujetando lo que le tendían, pero antes de darle una cucharada y llevárselo a la boca espero a que el otro diera el primer bocado. Había pasado casi un año pero aun seguían desconfiando del otro como si fuera el primer día, y esto aunque natural le ocasionaba que se le revolviera el estomago. La única persona en la que estaba obligado a confiar era o fue, aun no estaba seguro, su más grande enemigo, alguien a quien habían enseñado a odiar y por eso siempre estarían a la defensiva.

Comieron acompañados de una amena charla, una charla que a oídos de cualquiera seria inexplicable ya que se habían adaptado a hablar una mezcla de ambos idiomas maternos, sus frases podían tener dos palabras árabes y una italiana, eran una amalgama funcional que los había llevado a entenderse y con la cual se sentían a gusto. Ahora solo eran palabras muy complicadas o no de uso común las que los hacían retroceder, ya que Nicolo había solventado su falta de comprensión con mucho entusiasmo a la hora de aprender el idioma de Yusuf.

Eso le había llamado mucho la atención al principio del italiano, fácilmente pudo haber abandonado sus aprendizaje y dejándole todo lo de aprender un nuevo idioma a él. Pero no, se había interesado en entender y en practicar, le hablaba con su árabe atropellado cada que podía y eso de cierta manera avivaba el sentimiento que tenía en el pecho hacia él. Esa llama que había sido odio profundo y disgusto por el otro hombre, y que cada vez se volvía en algo extraño y sin nombre, era una pasión extraña que le llevaba la mayoría de veces a volver a intentar matarle – lo que se habían hecho muy buenos en evitar con el paso del tiempo – y las otras veces a pintarle con furiosos trazos en su hojas de papiro que había conseguido en los mercados de su hogar, y en el papel extraño que vendían en ese lado del mundo. Lo había ilustrado tantas veces que sus pertenencias podían escupir los dibujos al por mayor, lo había hecho en diferentes poses, mientras leía algún libro que había encontrado, mientras limpiaba y afilaba su espada en las noches que habían salido a matar a un hombre o dos que estaban causando problemas en las calles y otros en momentos más cotidianos, mientras cocinaba o mientras estaba viendo a la nada. El último y mas nuevo, el que aun estaba en sus manos siendo terminado, era de Nicolo cargando a una pequeña niña que se había caído en un pozo cerca del pueblo en el que estaban, la había salvado de la profundidad del agujero y la imagen de ambos cuerpos escurriendo agua todo el camino hasta la casa de la pequeña lo había atormentado hasta que había tomado papel y carbón para empezar a plasmarlo.

Todo eso era demasiado, muchos sentimientos sin nombre al mismo tiempo que no podía explicar lo atormentaba día y noche, porque el otro había vuelto después de meses a pasarse por sus sueños. Solo que ahora era muy diferente al antes, ahora lo veía mientras se cambiaba, mientras se preparaba para dormir y se limpiaba con el agua que podían conseguir por la noche; hubo una vez en la que lo soñó mientras dormía, simplemente recostado a su lado tan cerca pero muy lejos por lo que su mano nunca pudo tocarlo aunque lo tenía a centímetros de él. Cada sueño le había llevado a huir en la dirección contraria, buscar distracciones que nunca funcionaba porque nada se comparaba con lo que el otro despertaba en él.

Y algo dentro de él, lo mismo que los llevaba a entenderse sin palabras, le decía que Nicolo pasaba por lo mismo. Un sufrimiento silencioso que perduro por lo menos los siguientes años que pasaron viajando a lo largo del mundo, siguiendo un mapa implícito que esperaba que los llevara a un lugar desconocido. Ya que esto había sido una discusión persistente en el tiempo que llevaban juntos: Yusuf no tenia familia a la que volver por lo que dejar el que había sido su hogar no le había importado en lo mas mínimo, pero a Nicolo si le había importado, tenia personas que le amaban y esperaban su vuelta de la guerra. Llegaron a la conclusión de que sería imposible que se pudieran volver a encontrar si no esperaban enfrentarse a una nueva clase de dolor, porque si no podían morir por heridas ¿significaba que no podían envejecer? Y las implicaciones de lo que eso podría traer. Nicolo se había opuesto a no volver a casa, pero meses de enojo, unas cuantas muertes mas orquestadas por la mente del italiano, y más discusiones él término aceptando que no era lo mejor, así que les dijo adiós en su corazón y siguieron su camino silencioso por lo desconocido.

Y lo desconocido tenía nombre y cara, aunque de esto solo conocieran lo último. Las mujeres seguían presentándose en sus sueños, así como lo habían hecho ellos mismos antes, y suponían que si las encontraban las dejarían de ver. Ambos llegaron a esa conclusión solos y por separado por lo que no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que Nicolo descubrió que los sueños que él había estado teniendo Yusuf también los había visto.

-También las has visto – le dijo señalando sus dibujos que había dejado olvidados sobre la mesa de la cabaña que llevaban habitando los últimos días. Yusuf se puso de pie de golpe al ver sus dibujos en la mano del otro y el miedo de que hubiera visto sus propios bocetos le atormento, después se fijo que era la cara de esas mujeres las que le saludaban desde el papel.

-Si, en mis sueños… ¿tú también? – Nicolo asintió a su respuesta y vio por un momento emoción en sus ojos claros. Sus teorías eran correctas, debían encontrarlas, porque ellas eran iguales a ellos.

Ese nuevo dato les dio un nuevo propósito, solo que por mucho que vieran nuevas cosas en las noches y trataran de armar un plan durante el día, ellas se encontraban tal vez muy lejos y en una locación desconocida y avanzar a través del mundo no era nada rápido.

Algo también había cambiado ese día, algo era diferente en ellos dos, aunque la precaución hacia el otro seguía, aunque de vez en cuando los instintos arraigados por enseñanzas de sus propias religiones no podían superar los tres años de convivencia semi forzada donde se mataban el uno al otro, y aunque había momentos en los que Nicolo se metía tanto en sus pensamientos que podía pasar horas sin hablar o que Yusuf tenía ataques de rabia sin razón aparente; aunque todo eso persistía, después de ese día también se habían vuelto más cercanos, como si estuvieran gravitando el uno con el otro sin poderlo evitar.

Siguieron su camino, siguiendo una vaga noción de a dónde podían dirigirse, y disfrutando de algunas noches de tranquilidad en el camino. Casualmente habían llegado a un acuerdo que siempre que hubieran problemas, tal vez algún ladrón o asesino, algún maleante en los lugares por los que pasaban y pudieran ayudar – muchas veces por una módica cantidad de dinero, o refugio y comida – iban a ayudar. Era algo intrínseco en Nicolo y era un impulso que tenia Yusuf de seguirlo una y otra vez. Pero esas noches donde se quedaban a la intemperie, a dormir bajo las estrellas ambos bajaban sus defensas, hablaban de casi cualquier cosa, habían aprendido a conocerse y a aceptarse, de cierta forma. No hablaban de temas delicados como la religión o sus hábitos en su país natal, pero casi cualquier tema fuera de esos eran bienvenidos.

Uno de esos días habían encontrado la orilla de un rio para aprovechar y darse un baño y eliminar la suciedad que días en el camino podía ocasionar. Habían procurado meterse al agua en lugares apartados, intentando que no se vieran; no por pudor sino por respeto y más que nada por la sensación revoloteante que provenía de sus estómagos. Nicolo se repetía que eso estaba mal, que no eran así como debían ser las cosas, no para un hombre como él y anterior sacerdote. Para Yusuf era algo similar solo que con pensamientos menos flagelantes, el solo pensaba que no podría ser, porque no podía ser y punto.

Aunque eso no le impidió hacer un dibujo de Nicolo ese día, mientras tomaba un poco de sol tranquilamente después de su baño. El italiano no se había percatado de la presencia del otro, así que ni escuchaba el rasgueo constante del carbón en el papel. Había plasmado satisfactoriamente la curva de su cuello, como este desembocaba entre los notorios huesos de su clavícula, no quiso ir más hacia abajo, hacia sus abdominales marcados por las peleas, por lo que se concentro en como el cabello largo le descansaba en los costados del rostro, metido detrás de su oreja. Había pintado su mandíbula, la pequeña curva chueca de su un poco grande nariz y justo cuando iba a dar una hojeada mas para ver el resto se topo de lleno con esos ojos verdes – o grises, aun tenía dudas después de tres años – que lo veían directamente.

-¿Qué haces? – le dijo el italiano en su lengua materna, sin hacer mezclas en el idioma. Yusuf se congelo un momento y dudo si contestarle una excusa o decirle la verdad.

-Dibujo el paisaje – _y a ti._

Pero no lo dijo. Solo señalo el rio y los arboles con un vago gesto. Nicolo le sonrió y se enderezo en su lugar terminando de ponerse la túnica que tenia enredada en la cintura.

-Déjame ver – Yusuf salto en el momento negando con la cabeza.

-No…no - le dijo mientras tomaba sus dibujos y los metía en su bolsa apartándolos de la mirada de Nicolo. El italiano se desconcertó, hasta pudo ver un poco de pesar en sus ojos, pero prefería ver ese fugaz dolor antes de escuchar su rechazo contundente. Ya después le buscaría una fruta fresca y dulce, como las que le gustaba comer y sabía que se alegraría con eso.

Después del incidente con el dibujo del rio Yusuf se había vuelto más cauteloso con sus ilustraciones, y Nicolo podía verlo claramente. No estaba en sus valores indagar y husmear en las cosas ajenas, pero su comportamiento le había dado mucha curiosidad. No fue hasta unas semanas después, cuando se quedaban en un pintoresco pueblito a las afueras de Napoles que se topo una vez más con las ilustraciones del otro hombre cuando se despertó inesperadamente durante la madrugada. Yusuf había salido, a beber lo más seguro o a rondar por las calles buscando alguna distracción en forma de alguien que no hacia lo correcto – no eran héroes anónimos, pero indudablemente habían llegado a la conclusión que lo que sea que les pasaba debía ser utilizado para algo más que solo existir – y Nicolo se quedo solo.

Vio el papel esparcido en el suelo cerca de uno de los cojines que ocupaba Yusuf para rezar. Lo primero que vio fue a si mismo, sonriéndole de lado y con los ojos mostrando una luz que nunca había sido capaz de saber que era propia. Pasó ese dibujo y vio otro, seguramente de los días que pasaban a la intemperie, porque la luz que se reflejaba en su rostro y en su espada que descansaba en las piernas reflejaba la luz de una fogata. Siguió y siguió maravillándose de la forma tan real en la que los mínimos detalles se reflejaban el papel: la luz del sol, las ondas del agua, la delicadeza de su piel. Encantado por el arte y conmovido porque la mayoría de esas hermosas ilustraciones lo tenían como protagonista, en diferentes formas, en diferentes perspectivas pero siempre visto como algo magnifico. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando llego al último dibujo, el ultimo estaba arrugado, el carbón estaba manchado y tenía una esquina rota, pero la imagen aun era visible. Era él, tomando el sol en la orilla del rio que pasaron hace tiempo.

-Te dije que no los vieras – escucho la voz de Yusuf venir desde la puerta de la habitación. Podía escucharlo molesto, haciendo su acento más notorio y su que su árabe sonar pesado en sus oídos. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que tenia sangre escurriendo de la línea de su ceja, donde seguramente hace unos minutos debió haber habido un corte.

-¿Por qué no? – le pregunto Nicolo inconscientemente en su propio idioma, estaba lo suficientemente conmocionado como para no pensar en nada y solo hablar.

Yusuf dio un par de pasos hacia adelante lo levanto del suelo sujetando la tela en su pecho, Nicolo sin problemas podía zafarse del agarre, darle la vuelta y azotarlo contra el piso pero no serviría de nada, no tendría respuestas. Yusuf lo sacudió un poco, sin saber que decir realmente y Nicolo le devolvió el gesto.

-No debiste verlos nunca.

-Nunca es una palabra muy grande – le contesto Nicolo, ahora siendo él el que sujetara lo sujetara del cuello de la ropa. Su estomago se revolvió, con lo que él había pensado era culpa en algún momento, pero que comprendía ahora que era emoción de tener a Yusuf así de cerca, al alcance de sus dedos – Demasiado grande para nosotros.

-O muy pequeña – susurro Yusuf mientras sujetaba con más fuerza, casi agresivamente el pecho de Nicolo. No pensaba en lastimarlo, no le importaba en ese momento, solo quería dejar salir todo lo que llevaba en el pecho – La eternidad sería muy pequeña si te tengo.

Algo en la mente de Nicolo hizo click después de sus palabras, algo simplemente encajo en el gran el gran contexto de las cosas.

-Sí me tienes.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue de la aspereza de la barba ajena contra su propia cara. Sintió la urgencia de los labios contarios sobre los suyos y como rogaba sin palabras porque no le quitara eso. Pero Nicolo nunca se lo quitaría, se lo daría con todo gusto. Soltó la tela de la ropa de Yusuf y se abalanzo a rodearle los hombros en un fuerte abrazo, le sujeto con la misma fuerza que el de cabello negro le estaba reteniendo desde la espalda. 

De sorpresa Nicolo se aparto parcialmente y aun con las manos en los hombros del otro, estaba asustado y con la respiración jadeante. Yusuf se le quedo viendo fijamente, preguntándole que es lo que pasaba. Le beso un par de veces más hasta que el de pelo negro lo entendió: tenía miedo y estaba nervioso, no sabía donde poner sus manos y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo correctamente. Yusuf se prometió que sería cuidadoso con Nicolo, se prometió que la próxima vez le enseñaría a tocarlo y le enseñaría donde le gustaba que a él le tocaran, pero esa noche no. Esa noche arrasaría con el italiano hasta que no pudiera decir nada más que su nombre.

Se perdieron entre el contacto, entre los besos furiosos que compartían y el rose de sus cuerpos, destilaron pasión y agresividad, esa noche no se trato de reconocimiento y delicadeza, se trato de saciarse, se trato de metamorfosis, de cambiar esa pasión por muerte, por la muerte del otro, que habían cargado en sus huesos por tanto tiempo y darle una nueva forma, moldearle en amor.

En los siglos siguientes se reirían de esa noche, en su primera noche y en sus primeros besos, se reirían porque aunque era lo que querían, era lo que más querían en este mundo, aun pensaron que a la mañana siguiente el otro le apartaría de su lado. Cosa que no pasó, no pasó en los siguientes años, no pasó después de dos décadas juntos y ciertamente no pasaría ahora que habían encontrado a las mujeres que habían seguido apareciendo en sus sueños.

Cuando conocieron a Andromaca de Escitia y a Quynh las cosas se habían calentado entre los cuatro. Creyendo que las figuras que habían entrado a su pequeña cabaña en las montañas eran enemigos, Yusuf le había cortado el cuello a Quynh después de tomarla por sorpresa y cuando Nicolo pretendió atacar a una Andromaca ya advertida del ataque esta le rompió el brazo y le dejo tirado en el suelo con su hacha en el cuello. Yusuf blandió su cimitarra para defender al hombre de su vida pero Quynh ya estaba una vez más de pie para detenerlo. Ahí lo comprendieron, eran a las que habían estado esperando. Cerca de 25 años les tomo encontrase, a consideración de Andromaca eso era un nuevo record.

Las presentaciones fueron, de cierta medida, demasiado familiares. Como a la familia que no habías visto en años pero que recuerdas que siempre habías anhelado volverlos a ver, así eran. Una familia de cuatro, dispuesta a no pasar la eternidad solos y si podían, a hacer algo bueno con la habilidad que se les había dado.

Significados :

Italiano

Come è possibile? - **¿Cómo es posible?**

Quello è stato per l'ultima volta – **Eso fue por la ultima vez**

Dimmi se capisci qualcosa di ciò che sta accadendo? - **Dime si entiendes algo sobre lo que está pasando?**

Come ti chiami? - **¿Cómo te llamas?**

Árabe

La 'afham ma taquluh - **No entiendo lo que dices**

Yjb 'an nadhhab , sayantahi altaeam qrybana – **Debemos irnos, la comida se acabara pronto**


	2. Un ejercito de cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían perdido y habían ganado.  
> Peor siempre se mantenían juntos, eso no cambiaba a través de los siglos que pasaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bienvenidos a la segunda parte.  
> Disfruten.

Una de las ventajas de ser inmortal es que lo puedes ver todo mientras ocurre.

Una de las desventajas de ser inmortal es que lo puede ver todo mientras ocurre.

A veces le agotaban los años, las experiencias. A veces no quería seguir jugando ese juego vicioso en el que se habían metido desde hace años. Pero aquí estaba, una vez más vagando por Italia, prevenido decapitaciones sin sentido y viendo como la sociedad se renovaba en lo que estaban llamando el “Renacimiento”. Por fin los estudiosos se habían estado haciendo cargo de las cosas, veía por primera vez arte y cultura ser explotado con veneración y no con desprecio. Tal vez podrían darse un descanso.

Cuando escucho que la cama de madera al otro lado de la habitación estaba crujiendo bajo el reacomodo del peso compartido de los dos hombres durmiendo en ella fue cuando se recordó que ella era la única que se debía dar permiso de tomarse un descanso. Nicolo y Yusuf eran muy aficionados a descansar cuando tenían la oportunidad.

Andromaca – tenía que pensar seriamente cambiarse el nombre o acortarlo, se estaba volviendo molesto decirlo completo – los observo unos momentos pensado, y hasta envidiando un poco, la fortuna que tenían al haber nunca tenido que estar solos en esa maldita cosa que les pasaba. No es que no apreciara la compañía de ambos, lo hacía y mucho, pero en esos momentos; cuando podían tomarse unas semanas, cuando habían dejado de viajar de un lado a otro ayudando y tratando de hacer algún bien en ese mundo, es cuando se recordaba que estaba tan sola como cuando descubrió que era inmortal.

-¿Todo bien, jefa? – escucha la adormilada voz de Nicolo mientras se levantaba de la cómoda cama donde estaba durmiendo. Puede ver como tiene los brazos de Yusuf alrededor de la cintura, tan apretados que el italiano tiene que golpearlos levemente para que le deje libre a atenderr sus necesidades de la mañana. Andromaca se ríe un poco de eso, y del apodo que le habían estado diciendo los últimos 100 años, como si necesitaran una confirmación verbal de que la seguirían y la obedecerían siempre.

-Solo pensando – le dice mientras lo ve andar por la casa. Se habían instalado ahí, los tres juntos desde hace casi un mes. Estaban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones después de que lograron detener el asesinato de unos pintores famosos y revolucionarios a manos de la iglesia.

Andromaca recuerda esa misión. Recuerda las discusiones que tuvieron ella y Nicolo porque él pensaba que la Iglesia, la que aun consideraba su Iglesia, y su Dios no harían semejante atrocidad a pesar de que toda la información que habían obtenido era más que confiable y aseguraban la matanza. Fueron unas semanas tensas para el equipo, hasta creyó que el italiano podría molestarse lo suficiente como para irse por su lado, y si eso pasaba Yusuf lo seguiría sin dudarlo, dejándola sola, una vez más. Lo bueno es que pudieron llegar a un acuerdo y descubrieron al orquestante de todo eso. Nicolo acepto que los culpables eran los religiosos a los que aun protegía y se resigno a que la fe ya no era la misma.

Yusuf no dijo nada durante ese tiempo, su propia fe se había perdido demasiado tiempo atrás. Y lo único en lo que creía era en las ordenes de Andromaca y en el calor del amor de Nicolo, no necesitaba creer en nada más. Andromaca lo respetaba por eso, Nicolo le llamaba romántico empedernido.

-Otra vez no pudiste dormir – no era una pregunta, no necesitaba preguntar. Nicolo se sentó cerca de ella y le pidió con la mano que le pasara la vasija con el vino que llevaba tomando toda la noche. Andromaca se lo paso gustosa y se sentaron en silencio unos minutos a beber. Podían escuchar los leves ronquidos de Yusuf en la otra habitación pero ese sonido se había vuelto tan natural que parecía formar parte del ambiente.

-Tuve pesadillas – finalmente le contesta Andromaca después del silencio.

-¿Otra vez ella? – esta vez sí pregunta. Habían aprendido, los tres, que muchas veces te despertabas aterrado de la inmensidad de lo vivido, de las muertes que han dado y las guerras que han peleado. Pero el peor de todos, no solo para ella, era cuando la imagen de Quynh se les aparecí: muriendo y reviviendo, demente por el encierro.

Esos sueños les helaban la sangre a los tres constantemente a pesar del tiempo.

Andromaca asiente y le da un trago grande a su copa y se sirve mas vino. Nicolo guarda silencio, sabe lo que es soñar con Quynh, sabe que la deben dejar desahogarse con lo que tenga a la mano hasta que pase la sensación de estarse ahogando ella misma en la culpa.

-Estábamos pensando si no era hora de volver a mudarse de lugar – le comenta Nicolo después de unos minutos, ¿o fueron horas?...no sabía, el tiempo se había vuelto extraño para ella en ese momento. Andormaca le voltea a ver extrañada, habían acordado quedarse ahí por un tiempo más, relajarse en Italia, practicar las nuevas reglas gramaticales que tenía el idioma – unas que la verdad le estaban rompiendo la cabeza, ¿Por qué era tan necesario cambiar constantemente un idoma? – y aprender más de esos movimientos artísticos de la tierra natal de Nicolo.

-¿Han vuelto a tener problemas con alguien en las calles? – le cuestiona con burla mientras el italiano solo se sonroja hasta las orejas, estando segura que no era por el vino que compartían – Porque estoy bastante segura que aquí todas esas cosas son más comunes.

Y era verdad, los prejuicios de ver a dos hombres amarse en público no eran tan estigmatizados en la actual Roma, no al menos como en los demás lugares alrededor del mundo donde han tenido que salir corriendo después de altercados violentos cuando insultaban o agredían a alguno de los dos. Hubo una vez que habían atacado a Yusuf a traición una noche, los chicos no supieron en que se habían metido cuando Nicolo ya les había cortado la garganta por haber tocado a su alma gemela. Yusuf se había puesto de pie y besado profundamente al italiano por eso, después tuvieron que correr cuando le dijeron a Andy lo que habían hecho.

-Esas cosas se llaman “amar a alguien”, deberías probarlo alguna vez – le increpa Nicolo mientras se bebe el resto de su vino con fuerza tratando de calamar el rojo de su rostro, Andromaca le hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano desestimando su comentario de conseguirse a alguien a quien amar, estaba bastante bien con sus aventuras de una noche – Y no, no es eso. Solo que se está volviendo cada vez más irritante toda la paquetería que recibimos.

Una fuerte carcajada sale de los labios de Andromaca justo cuando lo dice. La paquetería a la que se refiere era una serie de cuadros y esculturas que han estado recibiendo desde que habían llegado a Italia. Porque resultaba que Nicolo era la viva imagen de una obra de arte para todos los artistas italianos que se pasaban en frente de él. Ella tenía varios también, los suficientes como para que su ego no se viera lastimado – muchas gracias. Pero la diferencia era que muchas de las ocasiones en las que los pintores o escultores le preguntaban a Andormeca por su tiempo ella no solo se despedía cuando la obra estuviera hecha, había encontrado que los italianos eran amantes apasionados y solía disfrutar de ello. Del otro lado Nicolo, que siempre rechazaba todas la ofertas de ser inmortalizado y aun así las obras eran hechas, rechazaba todas esas invitaciones que venían en apasionadas y muy detalladas cartas que a el le hacían sonrojar y que Yusuf quemaba muy alegremente.

-No le veo la gracia.

-Yo si - le dijo ella y se siguió riendo hasta que el otro hombre salió de la habitación con un verdadero problema en su cabello largo después de toda una noche. Era la segunda vez que lo veía con el cabello tan largo, y era entendible que cambiara de estilos a lo largo de los siglos. Ella actualmente lo llevaba hasta la cintura, esperando el mejor momento para volverlo a cortar.

-Podrían callarse – les reprendió con la voz adormilada y el seño fruncido. Llego hasta Nicolo y se inclino a darle un beso en los labios y a robarse la vasija de vino para darle un buen trago directamente. Habían aprendido con gratitud que el alcohol aun les surtía el efecto deseado, y lo mejor era que no tenían las consecuencias del después.

Andromaca siempre pensaba en lo afortunados que habían sido Yusuf y Nicolo de haberse encontrado el uno al otro al momento después de haberse dado cuenta de que eran especiales – las circunstancias de su encuentro y el después ya se había convertido en un gracioso recuerdo para los otros dos hombres por lo que era más ligero pensar en ello – pero rara vez ella se sentía afortunada por poder vivir tanto tiempo. Solo en esos momentos, en esa extraña familiaridad y cómoda convivencia es que se daba cuenta que ella también era afortunada de tenerlos a los dos. Por muchas cosas que hayan tenido que pasar.

-De hecho Nico, estaba pensando que podríamos separarnos. Por un tiempo – esta sentencia les había sorprendido a ambos hombres que habían dejado de verse con ojos de amor para poner toda su atención en Andromaca.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto Yusuf. Se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de Nicolo y se le quedo viendo a Andromaca mientras ella solo encogía los hombros.

-Estaba pensando aventurarme al nuevo mundo. He escuchado que es prometedor – les dijo bajo la atenta mirada de ambos. Nicolo volteo a ver a Yusuf y tuvieron una de esas silenciosas pláticas a las que ella nunca estaba invitada.

-¿Y que pasara con lo que hacemos?

“Lo que hacemos”, así le llamaban a veces cuando no querían decir la palabra guerra. Si, eran peleadores, guerreros y nunca habían dudado de eso. Eran letales por separado y juntos eran invencibles – e inmortales también, claro – y su intervención en las guerras del mundo tal vez eran la cosa más importante que alguna vez harían. “Pelear por lo que creemos que es correcto” había dicho Nicolo que era, ella lo veía más como tratar de salvar a tantas vidas como puedas mientras tú no mueres.

-Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un descanso, uno de verdad. Tal vez podrían viajar, ir a china o no. Hacer lo que quieran al menos por unos años – les dice, dejando bastante claro que acompañarla no estaba a discusión, necesitaba tiempo.

Yusuf se le queda viendo sin decir nada y le parece que entiende lo que quiere decirles. El asiente y se recarga contra las piernas de Nicolo mientras suspira.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos de este lugar, hay demasiado pintorcito entrometido por aquí – los otros dos solo se ríen por sus palabras.

Es así como se dicen adiós por un casi una década. Pero nada dura para siempre, excepto las desgracias…de esas siempre hay y ellos estaban ahí para tratar de hacer algo al respecto.

El siguiente gran acontecimiento de su eternidad se presento una noche fría de noviembre en 1812. La noche en la que vieron y sintieron como era colgado un hombre en la nieve. Lo vieron morir y resucitar mientras seguía colgado del cuello.

Andy – había pedido que lo acortaran, el nombre ya era demasiado anticuado para los tiempos en los que vivían – se había despertado de golpe en el barco donde viajaba de regreso a Europa después de uno de sus tantas incursiones en America. Sabía que Nicolo y Yusuf lo habían sentido también, la clara muestra de que otro de ellos había aparecido.

Secretamente, y con un poco de culpabilidad, había agradecido que apareciera alguien más como ellos, alguien con quien compartir la eternidad. Alguien que no estuviera perdidamente enamorado de alguien más y que nunca sabría que significaba estar solo.

Había llegado a España una tarde fría, apenas un mes después de que el sueño se hubiera presentado. Había visto al hombre en mas sueños a partir de ahí, había visto como le había tomado unos días librarse de la cuerda de su cuello y como seguía caminando y muriendo en el frio. Ese hecho le había dado una pista de donde podía estar así que tenía la esperanza que para cuando pudiera llegar – a donde muchos años después se llamaría Rusia – el hombre aun siguiera rondando el territorio, no quería volver a tener que perseguir a alguien a través del mundo.

Como habían acordado antes de separarse, había encontrado a Nicolo y a Yusuf en España, porque los chicos habían elegido España aun era desconocido para Andy pero funcionaba como punto de reunión. Una vez juntos viajaron por otros dos meses, de las formas más clandestinas que pudieron encontrar, hasta que se toparon con la avanzada de Napoleón. Ahí tuvo sentido que sus muertes siempre estaban ligadas a la guerra.

Pasaron cerca de cuatro semanas buscando al hombre, francés seguramente y que había desertado al ejército por eso de su ahorcamiento. Lo encontraron hundido en la nieve, congelado hasta los huesos pero vivo; lo sacaron de ahí y lo llevaron a un campamento que habían armado al margen de la guerra. No había nada que pudieran hacer por él así que esperaron a que regresara a la conciencia.

Su reacción, su dolor y su sorpresa era una vieja conocida de los otros tres por lo que ser lo más condescendientes con él fue la mejor forma de actuar, aun recordaban la vez que Andy había encontrado a Yusuf y Nicolo y como habían arruinado el piso de esa cabaña con la sangre que todos derramaron. Le explicaron pacientemente mientras se calentaba y Nicolo fue el único que le menciono que si seguía vivo era porque aun había mucho que tenía que hacer a pesar que Sebastian - Sebastian Le Livre les había dicho – no les creía.

Siguieron su camino, esperando encontrarse con el ejercito una vez mas ya que Andy había dicho que podrían pararse a pelear ya que andaban por ahí y a lo que los otros aceptaron, excepto por Sebastian que les había dicho que ya había escapado de esa masacre una vez y no quería repetirlo.

-Quiero ver a mi familia, a mi esposa y a mis hijos – les había dicho. Andy sintió un peso asentarse en su estomago mientras le explicaba que no podía volverlos a ver, que no había forma de que funcionara.

Pero Sebastian estaba determinado, quería volver con su mujer, a sentir el calor de su hogar. Quería tener lo que Yusuf y Nicolo tenían, y que no ocultaban para nada. Quería acurrucarse con su esposa en las noches, darle un beso a sus hijos y quería verlos crecer. Todo esto se lo dijo a Andy y ella no pudo negarle que ese era el deseo de cualquiera.

Le dejo claro que se volverían a ver, era inevitable. Estaban todos ligados. Así que le dejo ir rumbo a Francia, mejor preparado y equipado para soportar el camino, mientras ellos se quedaban a pelear y ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Hubo una discusión en entre los tres a los pocos días de que Sebastian se había ido. Yusuf no podía ver como ir a encontrase con su familia, a ir a verlos envejecer y morir le podía servir de algo, Andy le había dicho que no era su papel juzgar y le dijo, de una forma más amarga, que él nunca entendería lo que era la soledad. Yusuf no lo entendió hasta esa noche, hasta que Nicolo lo aparto del campamento donde se estaban alojando en ese momento y le abrazo tan fuerte que creyó que perdería el aire.

-¿Qué sucede? – le dijo al oído a su italiano.

-No creo que haya podido aguantar los últimos siglos sin ti – le respondió mientras se aferraba un poco más al marcado pecho del contrario. Yusuf le acaricio la larga melena, fundiéndose en su calor y disfrutando del olor natural de Nicolo. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en sus brazos.

Los siguientes años habían sido igual a los pasados siglos. Guerras, siempre parecía haber una guerra que librar en todas partes del mundo; muerte, siempre de otros y unas cuantas de ellos – tenían algunas muertes interesantes en su record, como cuando Nicky cayó de un acantilado mientras cabalgaba en una batalla en Inglaterra. Siempre juntos, por casi un siglo no se separaron y se movieron como un todo.

Durante ese tiempo se enfrascaron en aprender acerca de las nuevas armas, Nicolo se había vuelto aficionado de las armas de largo alcance que poco a poco se habían ido perfeccionado, los demás se adaptaron a la nueva realidad, a la nueva tecnología pero no fue hasta casi empezados los 1900 que se pudieron dar un respiro de estas nuevas formas.

Booker – les había pedido que no lo volvieran a llamar Sebastian nunca más – había regresado. Los había buscado como Andy le había dicho que haría y él había sido el gran cerebro a la hora de la tecnología, justo lo que les hacía falta. Comprendía las comunicaciones, los automóviles, los nuevos métodos de transporte que les habían hecho la vida mucho más fácil. Y también les había buscado un nuevo propósito.

Se hacían llamar mercenarios, trabajaban por una suma cuantiosa de la moneda local y se dedicaban a hacer lo que mejor sabían: matar. Aunque Booker les dijo que podían aceptar cualquier trabajo, Andy y Nicky, y por consiguiente Joe – sí, los hombres habían seguido el ejemplo de la mujer y modernizado sus nombres – determinaron que todos los trabajos que aceptaran tenían que ser para hacer el bien. Tenían que tener algún propósito.

Ya hacían eso antes. Pelear y cobrar por su trabajo, solo que ahora tenían que ser más cuidadosos, ya había cámaras, el cine estaba desarrollándose y no podían darse el lujo de tener un desliz por lo que la forma anónima en al que Booker llevaba las cosas había resultado mejor.

Todo se movió de forma lineal, eran un buen equipo y una gran familia. Habían notado como Booker se quedaba callado muchas veces y como podía pasar días sin hablar, como se había vuelto aficionado a la bebida pero como no era asunto de nadie el juzgarlo por eso lo dejaron ser. Nicky llego a albergar una pequeña, muy pequeña esperanza que Andy pudiera encontrar lo que el mismo tenia con Joe en Booker pero fuer demasiado rápido darse cuenta que eso no iba a pasar. Booker seguía anhelando a su familia perdida y Andy estaba sobre toda esa mierda del amor como le había dicho alguna vez.

Una noche, después de uno de los grandes trabajos que Booker había conseguido se dieron cuenta de lo fácil que encajaba el francés en el rompecabezas que eran, como si perteneciera ahí desde antes de que se dieran cuenta.

-Conseguí esto para ti, jefa – Nicky le pasó un pequeño cuadrito de papel, en el venia envuelto el que era tal vez el único y verdadero amor de Andy: baklava. La mujer le sonrió de lado al otro mientras lo recibía con adoración y le olía con placer.

Los cuatro estaban repartidos alrededor de la sala de estar en el hotel que Booker les había conseguido para la misión. Después de un tiempo les enseño que con identificaciones falsas y cuidado podrían dejar de disponer de casas a punto de derrumbarse para vivir. Nicky se sentó junto a Joe mientras este le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros y seguía haciendo un dibujo con el brazo libre. Booker se llevo su bebida a los labios antes de hablar.

-Apuesto 200 de los verdes si adivina todos los ingredientes – le dice mientras saca de su billetera los dos billetes de 100 dólares, parte de sus ganancias actuales. Nicky niega con la cabeza mientras Joe y Andy se ríen de la ocurrencia del francés.

-Que sean 500 – termino por decirle Nicky para sorpresa de los otros, de Joe porque nunca pensó que su amor seria un apostador y de Andy porque demostraba semejante desconfianza hacia su persona.

Esa noche Andy le hizo pagar por su poca fe, Booker se fue a dormir con 500 dólares mas en el bolsillo y Nicky inauguro el que sería una de las tradiciones más arraigadas en ellos. Booker y Nicky apostaban por todo. Desde juegos como saber si Andy identificaba hasta la especia más rara que Joe pudiera encontrar, hasta ver quien terminaba antes su parte del trabajo. Eran apostadores competitivos, competencia que paso un poco a Joe cuando involucraban ese famoso deporte del que Booker se había vuelto devoto al pasar de los años: futbol o soccer dependiendo del lado del mundo en el que estuvieras.

Andy se sentía afortunada, eran buenos momentos. Eran una buena familia.

Se asentaron durante poco más de 14 años en estados unidos, cumpliendo con su nueva forma de vivir hasta que no pudieron seguir ignorando el que tal vez era el más grande conflicto que habían visto en todos sus años. Si la humanidad era buena en hacer algo era en crear armas más efectivas y mortales. Tomaron el lugar de los aliados en lo que sería conocido como La Gran Guerra…hasta que en el 39 sucedió la que le quito ese nombre.

Las cosas para ellos se habían vuelto pesadas después del 45. Andy, quien hasta cierto punto estaba acostumbrada a tanta muerte no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada de lo que acaban de ver, de lo que eran capaces las personas. Y si ella estaba así los demás no se sentían mejor; Booker había encontrado más consuelo en la bebida y en el trabajo, había decido tomar ciertos trabajos solo, trabajos que lo despejaran pero que fueran de un perfil mucho más bajo que el que tomaban juntos. Joe se había aislado, de cierta forma solo dejaba pasar a Nicky pero este no estaba ni remotamente listo como para apoyarlo cuando el mismo se sentía tan desbastado. El hecho de que su país, su propia patria a la que aun se sentía ligado, así como lo había estado a su iglesia en su tiempo, hubiera sido uno de los principales promotores de esa atrocidad lo había dejado descolocado.

Por primera vez en 847 años, Nicky se había ido por su lado. Es verdad que la eternidad ligado a alguien había sido la mejor de las bendiciones, el saber que nunca estarías solo, el no tener que buscar nunca más por alguien que te aceptara, que te quisiera y que te deseara en la forma en la que Joe lo hacía; todo eso era lo mejor y más de lo que podían haber pedido. Pero todos, hasta ellos tenían que separase por momentos, días o a lo mucho una semana, siempre sabiendo donde estaban para volverse a juntar; era normal, era sano. Solo que esta vez no era como las anteriores, esta vez no les tomaría unos días volverse a reconstruir.

Nicky viajo por toda Europa, ayudo a la reconstrucción de las ciudades derribadas por el ejército italiano y alemán. De cierta forma busco retribuir lo que no había sido su culpa, y eso al menos le dio un propósito por lo siguientes años, eso le hizo volverse a poner de pie y a pensar que aun a pesar de tanta muerte y tanto horror aun había bondad y ellos peleaban por esa bondad – miles de kilómetros lejos, en una casa de seguridad Andy estaba pensando exactamente lo opuesto, sintiéndose decepcionada por la humanidad y compartiendo el whisky con Booker. Nicky se quedo apartado cinco años, pocos si los ponías en el plano general pero demasiados para estar separado de su alma gemela.

Se contacto con Andy unos días después de que decidió que era hora de buscarlos nuevamente y solo le dijo que habían sido Booker y ella misma desde que habían dejado Japón cinco años atrás. Le pregunto por Joe pero se quedo crípticamente callada cada que mencionaba al musulmán, así que termino por hacerle saber que iría un tiempo a Malta, que si sabía algo de Joe se lo hiciera saber.

Con esa simple llamada se recordó porque no se había separado en los siglos anteriores. La incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba y cuanto tiempo podían tardar en encontrase les estaba abriendo un agujero en el estomago.

Malta era cálida, tropical y muy especial para Nicky. Era el único lugar donde habían comprado una casa habitable, no una que fuera una casa de seguridad demasiado vieja y casi callendose en pedazos. No, esa era una casa con mantenimiento, con bonitos ventanales y muebles costosos, un poco pasados de moda pero que seguían sirviendo; era la casa siempre quiso y nunca supo que quería, por muy raro que sonaba. Esa casa le recordaba lo que había dejado atrás y lo que estaba dispuesto a recuperar.

Pero la cosa con las almas gemelas era que no tenía que esperar demasiado para que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes.

Joe llego a Malta tres días después de que el arribara a la casa, seguramente avisado por Andy y Booker. Cuando Joe le vio creyó que todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados no era nada, cuando vio una vez más sus ojos se dio cuenta que su memoria no les había hecho justicia y seguían siendo igual de sorprendentes que la primera vez que los había visto antes de morir en Tierra Santa. Nicolo di Genova era su mundo, era su luz en días oscuros y era su fuego en momentos fríos, era su todo y más.

La primera noche se volvieron a reconocer, a tocar y a rememorar. Se rieron de la urgencia que tenían en llegar a la cama pero ninguno retraso lo inevitable, ya podrían hablar de lo que habían hecho esos cinco años pasados, ahora solo se trataba de ellos, de besos indiscriminados y de recordar cómo sus cuerpos seguían ardiendo en deseo el uno por el otro.

Si le contaran a Andy lo que habían hecho en Malta esos días, seguramente la mujer se hubiera sonrojado como nunca la habían visto hacerlo, o tal vez no, ella siempre les sorprendía. Pero aunque todo volvió a ser lo mismo, aunque las mañanas seguían siendo de Joe preparando el desayuno y sirviéndole a Nicky una muy azucarada tasa de café, aunque Nicky aun le lavaba el cabello lentamente cuando se metían en la tina y le pasaba el aceite en sus hombros después de un día largo; aun a pesar de eso hubo cosas que no eran como antes, ahora Joe se aferraba a Nicky mientras dormían, sujetándose de su espalda como si fuera a desaparecer, o como cuando hasta en la calle, bajo la mirada de muchas personas, Joe olvidaba mantenerse al margen y lo sujetaba de la mano al caminar.

Nicky se dio cuenta que no le disgustaban estas cosas, al final de cuentas Yusuf siempre fue mas demostrativo con las formas físicas de amor, pero le hacían sentir un poco culpable por el tiempo que le dejo de lado en el pasado así que se prometió que lo compensaría por el siguiente milenio.

Cuando salieron de su idílico y personal mundo en Malta les esperaban Booker y Andy con un nuevo trabajo, muy bien pagado y extremadamente difícil. Justo como les gustaba.

Ninguno pudo evitar pensar, mientras se cargaban las armas y se envainaban las espadas, mientras Andy amarraba su hacha circular en la espalda, que esta era una buena forma de pasar la eternidad. Un ejército de cuatro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá!!!
> 
> Pido perdón una vez mas por alguna inexactitud historia, y si tal vez me salí del canon. En serio me gustan estos personajes y espero estar haciéndoles justicia con mis interpretaciones.  
> Una vez mas, aclaro que todo lo pongo por una razón, por ejemplo: saben que Matthias (a.k.a. Booker) es un apasionado del fútbol y hasta fue posible que se convirtiera en jugador antes de actuar??.
> 
> Una vez mas, gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y esperen la tercera parte.  
> Saludos.


	3. Más uno y menos uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosas cambian, se tienen que renovar.
> 
> Tercera y ultima parte de Crónicas de una eternidad compartida
> 
> Espero les guste, disfruten

La gente siempre dice que perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos.

Las costumbres perduran más de lo que a muchos les gustaría, y es por eso que hay que renovarse o morir, o algo así .

Ya ha pasado un año desde los problemas con Merrick. Habían mantenido un bajo perfil desde entonces, estableciéndose en una de sus casas de seguridad más antiguas que aun seguían de pie – Joe se había enojado por todo el trabajo de limpieza y exterminación de alimañas que tuvieron que hacer – así que la vida había sido prácticamente tranquila desde ese día.

Aunque a Andy le urgía que Copley les encontrara una nueva misión, estaba ansiosa por hacer algo de nuevo a pesar de sus pensamientos de aislamiento antes de que todo eso pasara. El resto suponía que era una consecuencia de su mortalidad recién adquirida. La cuestión es que ella era la que mas tiempo necesito para sanar. La herida había sido profunda, y la sangre que había perdido había sido considerable así que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que debían bajar el ritmo por un tiempo. Dile a Andromaca de Escitia que debía quedarse sentada cuando estaba ansiosa por estar en movimiento fue la primera gran prueba que tuvo que pasar Nile en el equipo bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Joe y Nicky. Nile se prometió que se vengaría de esos dos algún día.

Aunque eso y el tiempo que pasaron invertido en las casas de seguridad y en el traslado a Portugal – donde residían actualmente – le había servido mucho a Nile para hacerse una idea de quienes iban a ser sus compañeros por el resto de su vida, ¿de su eternidad?...aun estaba buscando significados para lo que sea que les estaba pasando.

Había aprendido que Nicky era una persona de la mañana, se paraba siempre temprano a prepara un café y a sentarse en el balcón o ventana más grande de la casa a recibir los primeros rayos del sol, también había aprendido que el mismo hombre dormía con una pistola debajo de la almohada. En su opinión los mensajes eran contrarios si pensabas que era el más tranquilo de todos y quien más consideración había tenido con ella a lo largo de sus extensas platicas explicativas de lo que habían vivido el último milenio. Vaya que Nicky tenía un don para contar historias.

Aprendió que Joe se irritaba con facilidad y no tenia paciencia para casi cualquier cosa que no involucrara a Nicky, se molestaba especialmente si involucraba algún idioma que no conociera; también aprendió que era un perfecto cocinero y el que prácticamente se encargaba de que nadie se muriera de hambre – antes ese pensamiento seria figurativo, ahora era literal cuando hablaban de Andy. También se dio cuenta que hablaba mucho italiano, incluso más que el inglés, cuando no se daba cuenta que lo estaba hablando. Varias veces le había pedido que repitiera algo porque no le había entendido, cosa que a veces irritaba a la misma Nile. Nicky y Andy se reían de eso y le recordaban que debía tomárselo con calma, tendría mucho tiempo para aprender todos los idiomas que quisiera. Nile no quiso esperar y le rogo a Nicky por clases de italiano básico, si Andy no le dijo que el italiano que ocupaban era arcaico era solo para que Nile aprendiera la lección de ser autodidacta.

De Andy había pocas cosas que aprender que ella misma te dijera, pero muchas que deducías por sus actitudes: una de ellas era que amaba profundamente a los otros dos hombres, y no de la forma asquerosamente romántica en la que Joe y Nicky se amaban, sino más como si estuviera agradecida, profundamente agradecida de que estuvieran ahí. También había notado la eterna pelea entre ella y Nicky en cuanto a la religión o la fe; un día Joe le había dicho que era porque a ella la habían adorado como a una Diosa, y esa idea se le había quedado arraigada en la cabeza: ella no era una Diosa obviamente y había visto caer y levantarse tantas religiones que ya ninguna le había conmovido; en cambio Nicky era defensor de la fe y Dios con ferocidad, era de los que seguían yendo los domingos a la iglesia siempre que la ubicación lo permitiera y todas esas veces había invitado a Nile a acompañarlo. Joe no tenía preferencias por ninguna religión, y no se metía a discutir cuando los otros dos lo estaban haciendo y eso era refrescante, Nile tenía sus propios dilemas como para lidiar con mas posturas.

También había aprendido con pesar más que como algo bueno, que estaban incompletos. Es como si les faltara un brazo, o una pierna, era claro si te dabas cuenta en la forma que se movían cuando entrenaban en los gimnasios o en la parte trasera de la casa: siempre había un espacio vacío al lado izquierdo de Andy, un lugar que Nile había tratado de ocupar en algunas ocasiones pero que simplemente se sentía mal. También lo notaba en el día a día, como Joe volteaba a su derecha para decirle a alguien que no estaba ahí cuando un futbolista había anotado un gol particularmente asombroso o cuando Andy estaba siendo especialmente terca en algo y discutía con Nicky o con Nile. También lo vio cuando Nicky estaba acomodando la mesa en los primeros meses que pasaron juntos, como siempre ponía una botella de whisky en el centro de los platos, una botella que nadie tocaba y que con el paso del tiempo dejo de ser puesta.

Podía sentir la ausencia tan palpable como si ella misma la estuviera padeciendo. Y es que lo hacía, Nile se había encargado completamente de las comunicaciones con Copley y de todos los dispositivos tecnológicos que caían en sus manos, era inherente en ella, estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, pero se había hecho notorio que era ella quien los manejaba porque Booker lo había hecho antes de irse y les faltaba esa parte de inteligencia en el equipo. Lo había aceptado, pero no dejaba de hacerla sentir mal.

Nile aceptaba que para la clase de vida que los otros le habían dicho que llevaban, este año había sido muy aburrido. Joe le había dicho una noche, mientras cenaban una muy rica lasaña, que era porque el sentido del tiempo aun estaba presente en ella, que en algún momento un año sería un parpadeo. Ella le creyó, pero por ahora ese año se le había hecho demasiado largo, y más cuando encendía su teléfono y veía a su familia en el fondo de pantalla. Pensar en ellos la ponía un poco triste, y sabia que cuando Copley les consiguiera una misión todo el tiempo que invertía en esos pensamientos se verían reducidos.

Y es que solo había pasado un año, aun faltaba mucho por recorrer. Y eso lo hacía emocionante en cierta forma.

Pero ese día en particular había sido terriblemente aburrido. Había dedicado toda la mañana a entrenar, justo después de levantarse y había esperado a que Andy se levantara – también aprendió que la mujer no descansaba nunca si sentía que estaban en problemas, pero si se sentía segura, intuyo que era debido a quienes la rodeaban, podía dormir horas despertándose solo para comer – para preparar un desayuno para cuatro que solo comieron ellas dos en la mesa del comedor ya que unos minutos después de haber terminado de cocinar Joe salió de la habitación que compartía con el italiano y se había llevado sus porciones nuevamente a la habitación. Traducción: no saldrían en todo el día y no querían ser molestados.

Andy había rodado los ojos como si estuviera fastidiada por eso, pero la sonrisa tan alegre que tenía en los labios dejo en claro que no estaba molesta de verdad. Como cuando llegaron a la casa de seguridad en Londres después de huir del edificio de Merrick, los dos hombres se habían encerrado en el baño – el único baño – por al menos una hora y Andy no había dicho nada al respecto, Booker tampoco pero en ese momento a nadie le interesaba la opinión del francés. Las chichas se habían encargado de la curación de Andy que cuando los otros dos salieron, bañados, sin sangre y con ropa nueva ocuparon su lugar en la regadera por turnos. Joe les dijo que se acabaran el agua caliente como si someter a Book a un baño frio fuera su venganza, al menos la primera de todas. Esa noche todos durmieron en la misma habitación por seguridad, Nile vio como Joe se aferraba a la espalda del italiano y como esta sujetaba sus brazos con fuerza. Eran asquerosamente románticos como más tarde se acostumbraría.

Nile se dedico el resto del día a leer, siempre había sido una entusiasta de la lectura y de la historia pero nunca había tenido realmente el tiempo para desarrollarlo, y ahora estaba aprovechando. Para cuando el sol empezó a bajar Andy se había sentado junto a ella, había tomado su celular y estaba viéndolo con enojo mientras deslizaba el dedo de un lado para el otro. Sabía que no estaba husmeando, no había nada que husmear la verdad, pero le resulto más interesante sus expresiones que la biografía de Napoleon que casi terminaba.

-¿Te está diciendo groserías? – le pregunto Nile a forma de broma cuando Andy había fruncido el ceño después de que el celular había vibrado.

-¿Cómo es que le entiendes? – y la verdad Nile creyó que estaba bromeando. La mirada medio enfadada medio avergonzada de Andy le dio la clave de que no estaba bromeando

– De verdad no es tan difícil, solo pones el dedo a donde quieras ir.

-¿Y cómo sabes a donde quieres ir? – le volvió a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta de que la más joven de ellos no se burlaría. La tecnología nunca había sido su fuerte, simplemente no era para ella.

Nile se deslizo en el sofá y se coloco junto a ella, encogió los pies para subirlos a los cojines y se dispuso a explicarle lo más que podía.

Cuando apenas iban en cómo se mandaba un mensaje los ermitaños habían salido de su habitación, seguramente movidos por el hambre y la falta de olores que delataran que alguien se estaba haciendo cargo de ello.

Joe fue directamente a la cocina y Nicky se detuvo detrás de ellas observando lo que Nile estaba diciendo hasta que considero que estar de pie era demasiado cansado así que se acurruco al otro lado de Nile y se dispuso a poner atención a su clase express. Para cuando Joe termino de cocinar y puso las cosas en la mesa fue cuando se dio cuenta del porque tanto silencio.

-Pierdes el tiempo con ellos, Nile. Son unos negados para todo aquello que tenga una pantalla – le dijo, seguramente como una broma, pero la chica le creyó completamente. Llevaban casi dos horas y no había logrado que Andy entendiera la sencillez de un emoji. Y por el silencio de Nicky estaba seguramente igual.

Andy frunció el seño y volteo a ver al peli negro.

-Hemos aprendido a matar de todas la formas posibles, podremos con estos aparatos desesperantes.

-A demás, no eres mejor que nosotros – le ataco Nicky mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la mesa a comer.

-Yo nuca dije que lo fuera, mi amor, solo que yo ya me di por vencido.

Se sentaron todos a comer pero Nile no pudo evitar seguir preguntando porque un celular les era tan complicado

-Booker se encargo de todo, siempre. Nunca fue necesario de que aprendiéramos como servía una computadora, como podías ocupar el internet y que los teléfonos podían servir para algo más que solo hacer llamadas – le dijo Nicky despreocupadamente mientras se llevaba un bocado de curry a la boca – Simplemente, Booker estaba más a gusto con la tecnología.

Nile asintió en entendimiento esperando que ese simplemente comentario fugaz del cuarto miembro desterrado no afectara el ambiente tan tranquilo que estaban teniendo. Y es que cada mención de Booker desencadenaba varias reacciones en la casa; Joe siempre fruncía el seño y guardaba silencio mientras apretaba los labios en disgusto – antes de eso siempre empezaba a maldecir el nombre del francés hasta que Nicky le dijo unas palabras bastante fuertes en árabe que no había traducido como normalmente hacia para el bien de Nile – Andy solo guardaría silencio y se volvería medianamente melancólica hasta que se cambiaba el tema y Nicky solo seguía siendo Nicky, demasiada bondad y perdón como para maldecirlo pero suficiente enojo como para decir algo a favor.

Pero por suerte esa noche no sucedió, porque Joe se rio y le dio la razón al italiano y Andy se había encogido de hombros.

-Tal vez ahora podrías enseñarnos tu, enseñarnos como se hacen las cosas en el siglo XXI – le dijo Andy.

Nile solo pudo sonreír y asentir, sin saber donde se estaba metiendo al comprometerse a enseñarles a utilizar un celular.

-Solo si me explican porque tú y Nicky aparecen en los libros de arte del Renacimiento que está en el recibidor – los tres se rieron ante la mención de eso. Joe acabo antes con la risa y bebió un poco de agua antes de contestarle.

-Porque esos hombres tienen muy buen gusto a la hora de pintar hombres hermosos… y a ti, jefa – Andy recibió el cumplido tardío con el choque de su vaso de vodka y el agua de Joe. Nicky y Nile se rieron de los dos.

-No solías decir eso de los “pintorcitos entrometidos” – le pico Nicky a Joe mientras se levantaba para ir a la sala mientras los otros seguían riendo.

-Ahora ellos están muertos, cuore mio, y yo sigo aquí.

Nicky se sento una vez más en la mesa mientras lo veía con diversión en los ojos y una mueca en los labios. Se podía notar que reprobaba su comentario pero no podía evitar sentirse divertido por esa actitud de Joe. Le tendió a Nile lo que había ido a buscar a la habitación, era un cuaderno forrado de piel negra, era pequeño y transportable y estaba lleno de ilustraciones hechas a lápiz.

-No habrá mejor artista que tú – le dijo a Joe mientras el otro se inclinaba para robarle un beso pequeño. Nile abrió el cuaderno para maravillarse con lo que estaba en sus manos.

Saco primero las hojas sueltas que estaban metidas entre el cuaderno. Cada una era de un material diferente: papiro, pergamino, papel muy antiguo y papel normal. El primero eran cinco rostros amontonados en diferentes posiciones: estaba Andy con el cabello largo y ondulado, un sombrero extraño en su cabeza y viéndose preocupada de algo; junto a ella había la cara de alguien que no reconocía, tenía los ojos rasgados y portaba ropa similar a la de Andy, supuso que sería Quynh, el tercer rostro era Nicky, con el cabello muy largo y una barba tupida – debía aceptar que el estilo le quedaba al italiano – en sus ojos había dolor y se fijo que en su cuello estaba enterrado un cuchillo.

-Ese lo hice en mi campamento en las cruzadas, lo hice cuando desperté por primera vez después de morir – Nile no hizo ningún comentario acerca del cuchillo en el cuello de Nicky, dejando para después el preguntarle cómo habían muerto por primera vez.

Paso al siguiente dibujo, menos conservado que los otros ya que estaba parcialmente arrugado, le faltaba una esquina y estaba casi difuminado. Era Nicky, recostado sobre su espalda, sobre lo que parecía pasto y con el sol dándole directamente al rostro y a la parte media del cuerpo. Las mejillas de Nile se calentaron un poco al pensar en la intimidad que habrían tendió en ese momento, y en todos los demás, como para parecer tan relajado.

-Habíamos huido de nuestros ejércitos y estábamos a la intemperie en algún lado de Europa del sur…aun no encontrábamos a Andy – esta vez fue el italiano el que conto la historia del papel que tenía en las manos – Siempre fue un romántico incurable.

Nile le sonrió con cariño y no pregunto del porque del dibujo si es que era tan importante. Lo dejo con cuidado en la mesa y paso al siguiente que lucía igual de antiguo, el rostro lleno de dolor y con una soga al cuello de Booker le saludo desde el papel.

-Murió cuando intento huir del ejército de Napoleón, lo colgaron por traición y deserción. Siempre fue un maldito bastardo – dijo Joe con una mueca en su boca.

-Sí, lo era – le acepto Andy – Pero era nuestro bastardo.

Ninguno dijo nada, la verdad no había nada más que decir antes ese comentario.

Nile dejo el rostro de Booker sobre los otros dos y tomo el ultimo, más pequeño y de un papel definitivamente moderno. Era ella, su rostro y la placa de identificación que le dieron en los marines, vio sus ojos sin vida y la sangre en su cuello. Alzo la mirada a los otros y ellos solo sonrieron con resignación, al igual que con Booker guardaron silencio. Nile lo dejo de lado sin poder verlo por más tiempo o se le revolvería el estomago.

Todos los que estaban unidos al cuaderno eran una sucesión de bosquejos del equipo completo. Había muchos de Nicky en la cama, visto desde un lado mientras dormía pero también había muchos de Andy mientras entrenaba, mientras bebía de su vaso de vodka y otros donde estaba riendo de algún chiste con un igualmente sonriente Booker a su lado. Booker también protagonizaba muchos de ellos, muchos en lso que estaba sentado observando un programa en la televisión o limpiando la que parecía un arma de la época de Napoleon. Uno tras otro paso dibujos realistas de todos ellos, sonriendo, pensando y peleando, podría jurar que los dibujos le hablarían en cualquier momento por el detalle que había en ellos. Los últimos eran de ella, de ella comiendo o leyendo en la sala, había uno que estaba segura que se hizo de memoria en el que se veía a ella y a Booker en la que había sido su primera y única comida juntos en su tiempo en Francia.

No lo había entendido hasta que punto ellos eran un todo. Todos ellos, aunque Booker no estuviera con ellos y aunque el tiempo de Andy ya no fuera infinito. Y sabía que estarían a la altura de lo que sea que el futuro les esperaba. Se quedaría junto a la mujer hasta que le llegara su momento y después se haría cargo de las cosas con Joe y Nicky hasta que los 100 años se cumplieran y Booker volviera a ellos. Se adaptaría, como siempre.

Si tan solo supiera que ese futuro se presentaría en forma del pasado que venía dispuesta a atormentarles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegaste al final, al verdadero final jeje  
> Espero te hay gustado este intento de reflejar lo que puede ser los pensamientos para ellos. En serio estoy tan enamorada de esta historia que tengo muchas cosas que quería poner, pero no tenia todas las palabras para hacerlo, espero mejorar en eso y no volver a abandonar la escritura pronto.
> 
> Gracias por leer, sabes que tus comentarios son más que bien recibidos.
> 
> Confieso que tengo algo por ellos en verlos comer y platicar de forma tranquila, de otra forma siento que nunca tendrían un poco de paz y charlas amenas ya que siempre estarían trabajando. También quiero aclarar que ver a Quynh como la gran villana de la segunda película, y porque no también de una tercer ya que ella no muere tampoco, es lo que más deseo para el futuro de la Vieja Guardia.  
> Esperemos que Netflix no tarde en hacerlo oficial, ya que a pesar del buen recibimiento aun no han dicho nada, de la secuela.  
> Una vez más, gracias por leer.  
> Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> Llegaste hasta acá!!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado.  
> Sabes que los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos (de hecho muy bienvenidos).  
> También quería aclarar que todo lo que puse, alguna actitud y algún dato lo puse por alguna razón: entrevistas, la novela gráfica, alguna referencia a los actores...todo tiene un porque y si quieren les diré los por qué.
> 
> En fin...gracias otra vez por leer, espero que mis años de no escribir se notaran tanto.
> 
> Saludos


End file.
